Senza Catene (by MadLori)
by The Consulting Storyteller
Summary: Sherlock a un passe-temps secret. Une nuit, John le suit pour voir ce qu'il en est, et a la surprise de sa vie.


.

.

"_Attention: Sherlock chante de l'opéra. Laissez-moi le redire encore une fois: _Sherlock chante de l'opéra_. Fluff et guimauve également._" (MadLori)

Traduction de la fic "_Senza Catene_" de MadLori. L'original est publié sur son LiveJournal: madlorific. livejournal. com

.

.

.

**Madlori's Senza Catene**

.

.

John n'aimait pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais il savait des choses que Sherlock ne savait pas. À part la nature du système solaire et les plans de carrière à court terme de Cheryl Cole, bien entendu.

Il savait ce que ça faisait de se faire tirer dessus. Il connaissait cent façons de devenir complètement fou à cause du frottement du sable. Il savait ce que ça faisait de voir son unique parent frôler la mort, et il savait comment amadouer une famille endeuillée pour la pousser à révéler des informations importantes.

Et il savait que, cousu dans l'ourlet du trench de Sherlock, se trouvait un tout petit traceur. Il le savait parce qu'il l'y avait mis là.

Grâce à ça, il savait également que Sherlock avait un passe-temps secret. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais il savait que deux fois par semaine, Sherlock se rendait à un endroit sur trois, restait pendant deux heures, puis repartait. Il déguisait ces visites à Endroit Mystérieux en les parant du masque d'une affaire officielle ou d'une errance londonienne, mais John avait compris le schéma. Ça avait commencé par le contrôle de son emplacement quand il ne savait pas où Sherlock était allé, juste pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas au fond de la Tamise, et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour relever ces rendez-vous de deux heures.

S'ajoutait à sa curiosité le fait que les trois lieux où il se rendait étaient de petites églises. La rotation variait, mais c'était toujours l'une des trois. Deux heures étaient un temps remarquablement long à passer dans une église, même pour une personne croyante, surtout quand l'heure ne coïncidait pas avec un office, et Sherlock n'était définitivement pas croyant.

Cela ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que la curiosité de John ne prît le dessus.

Sherlock partait dans l'après-midi, prétendant une expérience qu'il avait besoin de surveiller, pas besoin de venir, ce sera affreusement ennuyeux. D'accord, entendu. John alla à son ordinateur et le suivit. Il pouvait dire par la direction que Sherlock prenait à laquelle des églises il se rendait ce soir, il sortit donc et héla un taxi pour arriver là-bas avant lui.

Quand il arriva, les lieux étaient déserts. C'était une petite église accueillante, un voisinage anglican. Il entra et trouva un bon poste de guet dans un placard, et il attendit. Si ses observations étaient exactes, Sherlock devrait se montrer vers six heures.

À cinq heures et demie, deux hommes arrivèrent, un blond et un brun. Le blond portait un large étui qui contenait de toute évidence un clavier. Ils souriaient et discutaient. Ils avaient à peu près l'âge de Sherlock et étaient tous les deux très beaux. John les regarda entrer dans le sanctuaire. Il se glissa hors de son placard et grimpa les escaliers menant au grand balcon du chœur, lequel lui permettrait une meilleure vue tout en restant caché.

Il regarda l'un des hommes installer le clavier. L'autre disparut par une porte latérale et revint avec trois pupitres qu'il aligna dans le grand espace vide devant l'autel. Il disparut à nouveau.

_C'est une répétition. Ce sont des musiciens._

_Sherlock est un musicien. Il est peut-être membre d'un orchestre quelconque ? Pourquoi il ne me l'aurait pas dit ?_

L'idée que Sherlock pouvait jouer dans un orchestre était absurde. Honnêtement, l'idée que Sherlock pouvait faire quoi que ce fût dans un orchestre était un peu absurde. Il ne s'accordait pas vraiment bien avec les gens. Il ne pouvait concevoir qu'il eût pu jouer du violon avec un orchestre ou un quartet ou quoi que ce fût. Franchement, il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Une femme noire avec de longues tresses arriva ensuite, petite et habillée à la mode.

_ Salut Rob, lança-t-elle au type blond.

Ils se bisèrent sur la joue.

_ Ça va, Fiona ?

_ Ça va. Où est Dan ?

_ Derrière. Tu as l'ordi ?

_ C'est Anne qui l'a. Elle vient de m'envoyer un texto, elle arrive tout de suite.

Donc… ça faisait au moins quatre personnes qui rejoignaient Sherlock ici. Celui que Fiona avait appelé Dan revint en portant deux nouveaux pupitres qu'il aligna avec les trois autres. Fiona posa son manteau et alla elle-même dans le fond, revenant avec des tabourets qu'elle plaça derrière les pupitres.

_ Quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Sherlock ? Demanda Rob.

_ Non. On aurait dû ?

Rob haussa les épaules.

_ Tant qu'il n'a pas franchi ces portes, j'ai toujours peur qu'il se fasse poignarder quelque part et qu'on ait à chantonner dans les rues pour demander au premier qui passe s'il peut atteindre l'Ut 1.

La mâchoire de John tomba. Ç'aurait dû être évident. Les pupitres avec les tabourets. Personne n'avait d'instrument à l'exception du clavier.

Ces gens étaient des _chanteurs_.

_ Je peux descendre au Sol 0, vous savez, s'éleva une voix grave et familière.

Dan sourit.

_ Tu l'as atteint une fois. J'irais jusqu'à dire qu'aucun de nous ne s'en est vraiment remis.

Sherlock apparut dans l'allée centrale et remonta vers l'autel, ôtant son manteau en marchant. John s'enfonça dans l'ombre, trop sidéré pour battre en retraite maintenant.

Fiona posait ses partitions sur son pupitre, le second en partant de la gauche. John entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et une femme blonde entra en courant, un sac d'ordinateur pendu à l'épaule.

_ Désolée, désolée, disait-elle. Salut Sherlock, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

_ Bonsoir, Anne, répondit-il doucement.

_ On peut commencer ? S'impatienta Rob en regardant sa montre. On a beaucoup à faire, ce soir.

John vit les deux femmes échanger un roulement d'yeux. Rob semblait être le responsable, ici. John était toujours en train d'essayer de se faire à l'idée que Sherlock faisait apparemment partie d'un… un… genre de groupe vocal. Il n'avait jamais entendu Sherlock chanter. Même pas sous la douche. Et même, ce n'était pas une déduction difficile à faire. Sa voix était fascinante, pour tout dire. Harry l'avait titillé sur le fait que si les affaires de « détective consultant » tournaient court, il pourrait faire fortune en enregistrant des livres audio de poèmes d'amour ou de sonnets.

Les cinq personnes maintenant réunies se rassemblaient en demi-cercle.

_ Tout le monde s'est échauffé ? Demanda Rob.

Vagues hochements de tête et affirmations. Sherlock était au bout à droite, ce qui selon John voulait dire qu'il avait la partition la plus grave. Baryton ? Sa connaissance des termes était rouillée. Il se pencha un peu, saisi par l'anticipation. La stupéfaction l'abandonnait et il voulait maintenant désespérément entendre à quoi la voix de Sherlock ressemblait. Que pouvaient donc bien chanter ces gens ? Un genre de a cappella ? Il ne pouvait imaginer Sherlock chanter «_ C__e__cilia _» en harmonie à cinq parties en tapant des mains. Ce genre de chose lui demanderait de… vous savez, sourire.

_ On va commencer par le Haendel, annonça Rob.

Il y eut des grognements tout autour.

_ Nous devons vraiment chanter cette pompeuse monstruosité ? Grommela Sherlock.

_ Oui, on doit le faire, ils l'ont demandé et nous payeront pas mal d'argent, alors s'ils veulent entendre le foutu « _Zadok, le Prêtre_ », nous allons le leur chanter.

_ On ne peut pas le garder pour la fin des répétitions ? Demanda Anne, laquelle se trouvait tout au bout à gauche, certainement la soprano du groupe. Ça nous tue la gorge et tu le sais.

Rob soupira.

_ D'accord, on le garde pour la fin. Avec quoi _vous_ voulez commencer, puisque on est tous des divas, ce soir, apparemment ?

_ Chantons_ Senza_, proposa Fiona en tapant des mains.

Anne sourit et hocha la tête.

Sherlock grogna.

_ Je soulèverai mon objection habituelle pour cette complète parodie.

_ Oui, oui, on sait, tes goûts exigeants ne peuvent souffrir cette bâtardisation.

_ C'est… du travestissement. De la musique populaire en déguisement d'opérette.

Il frissonna.

_ Mais tu le chantes si merveilleusement, protesta Anne en ponctuant ses mots d'un battement de cils exagéré qui n'était clairement pas destiné à être sérieux.

Sherlock grogna, bien qu'il y eût peu de mépris derrière. John sentit que Sherlock appréciait vraiment Anne, autant qu'il appréciait n'importe qui.

_ Les gens l'aiment bien, argumenta Rob. On ne peut pas arriver ici et chanter des trucs comme « _Il Forza del Destino _», et espérer que quelqu'un se montre.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec _Destino _?

_ Rien du tout, mais on doit mélanger un peu les genres. On va bien chanter « _Les Pêcheurs de Perle__s_ » comme tu le voulais, pas vrai ?

Sherlock n'en sembla pas apaisé. L'anticipation de John allait croissant. Ces gens n'étaient pas des chanteurs de pop ou de jazz. Ils étaient des _chanteurs d'opéra_. Sherlock pouvait-il chanter comme _ça _? Grand Dieu, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur l'opéra, mais il savait que l'habilité de le chanter n'était pas insignifiante et que c'était une compétence qui ne s'apprenait qu'avec beaucoup de temps. Quand Sherlock avait-il acquis cette compétence ?

_ D'accord, entendu, se soumit Rob. _Senza_ en premier.

Nouveaux bruissements de partitions, bien que le monde se tînt assez éloigné de son pupitre. Il ne semblait pas qu'ils allaient faire beaucoup de lecture. Ils avaient probablement le morceau en tête.

Rob se tourna vers l'ordinateur, lequel avait été branché au clavier. Quelques clics, et la musique d'un instrumental empli le sanctuaire. John commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils répétaient ici. L'acoustique était assez exceptionnelle. Il se rendit compte que tout le monde avait parlé à voix normale et qu'il avait pu entendre chaque mot du chœur où il était.

Dan chanta le premier après l'introduction. Il était extraordinaire. Un ténor chaleureux, sa voix emplissait tout l'espace et s'enroulait autour des mots. John fronça les sourcils… Attendez, il connaissait cette chanson. Ça lui revint à la strophe suivante. C'était « _Unchained Melody_ », arrangée et traduite en italien. _De la musique populaire en déguisement d'opérette_, avait ricané Sherlock. John trouvait que c'était plutôt joli.

Sherlock se tenait juste là. Anne et Fiona chantaient également, maintenant. Elles étaient toutes aussi douées que Dan. Ces gens n'étaient pas que des amateurs d'opéra à la petite semaine, c'étaient des professionnels de toute évidence bien entraînés. Comment Sherlock avait-il bien pu se retrouver impliqué là-dedans ?

Tout le monde chantait sauf Sherlock. _Allez, bon Dieu ! Il ne chante pas ?_ C'était beau, et le reste du groupe était excellent, mais il voulait entendre Sherlock.

Et puis il l'entendit.

Ce fut le tour du refrain, et Sherlock chanta soudainement seul. Il ouvrit la bouche, et de cette frêle poitrine jaillit… une voix. Une _voix_. Une voix grave, riche, magnifique, pleine de puissance et de vibrato et de _r_ parfaitement roulés. John fut heureux d'être assis sur le sol car ses genoux le lâchèrent un peu.

_Oh, mon Dieu._

Le reste du groupe se joignit à lui et ils finirent la chanson. John le remarqua à peine. Maintenant qu'il l'avait entendu, il n'entendait plus que Sherlock. Les notes résonnèrent dans l'église alors que l'enregistrement s'arrêtait. John dut se retenir d'applaudir. Rob prenait des notes sur la partition.

_ Anne tu es toujours un poil en avance sur cette entrée. Dan, fais attention avec la note dans le dernier couplet, tu montes trop haut.

Tous hochèrent la tête, prenant leurs propres notes, y compris Sherlock.

_ À part ça, celle-là semble bien. On va la mettre de côté jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'orchestre, d'accord ?

_ Je voudrais entendre « _Les Pêcheurs de Perles_ ». Il faut bien mettre en pratique ce que l'on dit, non ? Le défia Fiona en croisant les bras et en haussant un sourcil.

_ On n'a pas le temps pour ça, ce n'est pas dans le programme du concert de l'Armistice. On devrait se focaliser là-dessus.

_ Je veux l'entendre aussi ! Intervint Anne. Ce duo me tue à chaque fois.

_ Je n'ai même pas encore travaillé l'arrangement ! Protesta Rob.

_ Sûrement Sherlock et Dan peuvent le chanter pour nous. Nous donner un petit aperçu. On n'a pas besoin de tous s'y mettre maintenant, s'avança Fiona. Tu le connais, n'est-ce pas, Dan ?

_ Ouais, je le connais, confirma celui-ci qui leva les yeux sur Sherlock. Tu es prêt, Sherlock ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Sherlock comme s'il trouvait incompréhensible de ne pas l'être.

_ L'enregistrement du morceau est sur l'ordi.

Rob soupira.

_ Eh bien, puisque nous n'allons rien finir tant que vous n'aurez pas ce que vous voulez, allez-y.

Les femmes s'assirent sur leurs tabourets pendant que Dan et Sherlock s'avançaient au milieu du demi-cercle. Il semblait qu'aucun n'avait besoin de partition pour celle-là.

John n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui les pêcheurs de perles pouvaient bien être ou de ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre, à l'exception que c'était de toute évidence un duo d'hommes.

Rob lança la piste de l'instrumental. Dan prit sa marque et commença.

John n'était pas préparé pour ce qu'il entendit. Il n'avait jamais été très attiré par l'opéra, ou la musique classique en général. Il s'était pris à apprécier quelques morceaux joués par Sherlock au violon, quand il pouvait être persuadé d'abandonner les raclements de scie en faveur de vraie musique, mais l'opéra était un territoire inconnu, sauf pour ces morceaux populaires qu'on entendait dans les bandes-annonces de films ou dans les cartoons. Ça… c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les autres tenaient autant à l'entendre.

C'était magnifique. Non, c'était puissant. Non, c'était les deux. Ça plongeait dans sa poitrine et secouait. C'était plein de désir, bien que John ne sût pas qui Dan et Sherlock étaient censés désirer. Ils échangèrent les phrases qui allaient et venaient jusqu'à ce que les paroles les plongent en une harmonie, et le souffle de John se bloqua. Il écouta, captivé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remontent le fil d'une longue note, l'orchestre devenant muet derrière eux. Il vit Anne prendre une inspiration et sa main vint à sa poitrine. Ils finirent le morceau et l'enregistrement s'arrêta. Dan eut un large sourire. Sherlock se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête satisfait.

_ Seigneur, vous deux, souffla Fiona. J'adore ce morceau, mais sérieux.

_ Comment on va faire ça à cinq parties ? S'interrogea Anne. Je me sens comme une intruse.

_ Je m'arrangerai, lui assura Rob.

Il ne semblait pas plus touché que ça par la prestation qu'il venait d'entendre, ce qui semblait impossible. Les deux femmes étaient de toute évidence émues, et John était lui-même stupéfait.

_Je voudrais me précipiter en bas, l'embarquer à la maison et le faire chanter pour moi. Pendant des jours, peut-être._

_ C'était vraiment bien, vous deux, finit par dire Rob qui s'était apparemment rendu compte qu'il avait été un peu ronchon. Ce morceau va faire tomber la salle quand nous seront prêts à l'interpréter. Mais pour le moment, on doit consolider le programme pour le concert. Alors on va faire la chanson du soldat, c'est celle qui a besoin du plus de travail.

Sherlock mit les mains sur les hanches et secoua la tête.

_ Je pense que nous devrions l'abandonner.

_ On ne peut pas l'abandonner ! Ça a été écris spécialement pour nous, spécialement pour ce concert !

_ Je pense que c'est un très bon morceau, intervint Dan en retournant à son pupitre. J'adore cette orchestration.

_ Ce n'est pas l'orchestration. Ce sont… les paroles. Cette musique n'a jamais été faite pour avoir des paroles, argumenta Sherlock.

_ D'accord, c'est vrai que les paroles sont un peu…

_ Ineptes ? Cingla Sherlock.

_ J'allais dire « au pif ». Mais elles sont sincères et elles ont des intentions honnêtes. Bon Dieu, Sherlock ! Tu ne peux pas au moins te faire au sentiment d'honorer les morts à la guerre à la _fête de l'Armistice_ ?

_ Une fête hypocrite conçue pour nous permettre de soulager notre culpabilité d'avoir envoyé des gens mourir à notre place au cours de conflits dénués de sens nés de désaccords insignifiants.

_ Oui, tu l'as assez dit. Écoute, tu commences et finis ce morceau. Tu dois le vendre. Peut-être que tu n'es pas si bon acteur que ça, finalement.

John eut un sourire en coin. Depuis combien de temps Sherlock faisait-il partie de ce groupe, ç'avait été bien assez pour Rob pour savoir comment le manipuler.

Sherlock redressa le nez.

_ Je suis un excellent acteur.

John pouvait s'en porter garant. Il l'avait vu réaliser des prestations stupéfiantes lors d'enquêtes sur des crimes. Il était moins confident sur ses capacités à réussir une performance quand c'était précisément tout ce que c'était. Une performance.

_ D'où tu juges les gens sur leurs sentiments sur l'Armistice ? S'interrogea Fiona, les sourcils joints sur son front. J'ai un frère en Irak. Mon grand-père est mort dans la Seconde Guerre.

Rob secoua la tête.

_ Laisse tomber, Fiona. Les gens comme lui ne se lèvent généralement pas dans les offices. Il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un à qui il tient en danger.

_ Les gens _comme moi_ ? Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? C'est une hypothèse malvenue, pour ne pas dire incorrecte, cingla Sherlock.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Releva Rob qui croisa les bras. Étonne-nous.

Curieusement, Sherlock parut mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu être entraîné dans ce débat. John se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir.

_ Ça… Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit-il doucement. Répétons juste la chanson. Je suis parfaitement capable de mettre mon aversion pour ce morceau de côté et de l'interpréter de façon convaincante.

_ Non, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? Insista Anna qui avait l'air inquiète. Tu as perdu quelqu'un ?

Elle lança à Rob un regard. _Oh, tu as vraiment mis les pieds dedans._

_ Non, souffla Sherlock. Je…

Ses doigts tripotaient nerveusement la partition.

_ J'aurais pu.

_ Tu aurais pu ?

Sherlock soupira.

_ John est un vétéran.

_ John, ton coloc ? Je croyais qu'il était docteur, s'étonna Dan en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Il l'est. Il était médecin militaire. Il a été gravement blessé en Afghanistan et a été réformé. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Et s'il avait été tué au lieu d'être blessé ? Je n'aurais jamais…

Sa voix mourut.

_ Ce n'est pas une idée que j'aime envisager.

_ Évidemment que non, le rassura Fiona d'une voix redevenue douce.

Elle regardait Sherlock avec cette expression que les femmes avaient tendance à avoir quand elles roucoulaient sur le charmant couple que lui et Sherlock formaient. Le nier n'en valait plus vraiment la peine, alors John laissait généralement dire.

À sa grande surprise, Sherlock lui emprunta son habituelle réplique :

_ Comme je l'ai dit – à maintes reprises – John et moi ne sommes qu'amis, Fiona.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je sais juste que j'aimerais bien qu'un mec parle de moi de la même façon que tu parles de John.

_ Tu as plutôt tendance à devenir un peu sensible sur les bords quand tu parles de lui, mon pote, se moqua Dan en arborant un très holmesien haussement de sourcil.

John était déconcerté. Sherlock parlait de lui à ces gens ? De façon… affectueuse ? C'était rassurant et troublant en même temps. Ç'avait toujours été dur de savoir où il en était avec Sherlock. Ces derniers temps, ç'avait été de plus en plus difficile, pas juste de savoir où il en était, mais où tout deux en étaient.

_ Es-ce qu'on peut en finir avec cette ridicule ineptie, je vous prie ? S'impatienta Sherlock en agitant sa partition.

_ D'accord, d'accord, se soumit Rob.

Il lança l'enregistrement.

La musique semblait étrangement familière, mais John n'arrivait pas à la situer. Sherlock l'attaqua d'emblée. Les paroles étaient en anglais. John ne voyait pas ce qu'elles avaient de si terrible, mais Sherlock avait des critères assez élevés. Il pouvait comprendre Rob. Sherlock ne livrait pas une prestation très convaincante.

Rob stoppa l'enregistrement.

_ Ça ne va pas le faire, Sherlock.

_ Me sermonner sur mon colocataire alors que je suis supposé chanter avec le plus grand sérieux la gloire des morts à la guerre n'est pas le meilleur moyen de provoquer l'humeur appropriée.

_ Tu veux quoi ? Une putain de parade ? Pense à ton pote, alors. Imagine-le se faire exploser en Afghanistan et se faire chanter des louanges émouvantes au jour de l'Armistice.

Rob parla d'un ton léger, puis leva les yeux pour voir les quatre autres le dévisager.

_ Bon Dieu, Rob, grommela Dan. C'était vraiment pas nécessaire.

_ Quoi ? Il nous a dit pire que ça !

_ On m'a traité d'insensible de nombreuses fois, mâcha amèrement Sherlock, mais tu oses me demander d'imaginer la mort horrible de l'homme que j'aime pour en tirer une _performance _?

Anne et Fiona échangèrent un regard triomphant. John entendit à peine la réponse de Rob.

_L'homme que j'aime._

John dut se tenir au mur à-côté de lui pour s'empêcher de basculer. En bas, il y eut quelques excuses de formulées et encore un peu d'indignation, et Rob relança ensuite l'enregistrement.

Puis Sherlock chanta, et cette fois, ce fut différent. Il y avait maintenant quelque chose derrière. John regarda attentivement pendant que le reste du groupe se joignait à lui. La chanson semblait être sur les morts à la guerre, et il y avait quelques banalités, et quelque chose sur le monde qui serait libre un jour. Il n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il regardait le visage de Sherlock

Comme l'avait dit Rob, Sherlock devait chanter le début et la fin de la chanson. Il le fit merveilleusement, aux oreilles sans éducation de John. L'enregistrement s'arrêta. Tout le monde était silencieux. Sherlock se détourna et John le vit porter les mains à ses yeux.

_Bon sang, j'en peux plus._ John se glissa dans l'escalier et se précipita en bas, arrivant au fond du sanctuaire alors que Rob reprenait la parole.

_ C'était vraiment bien, Sherlock, apprécia-t-il, bien qu'un peu honteux.

_ Tu pensais à…, commença Fiona.

_ Comment ne l'aurais-je pas pu ? Dit Sherlock d'un ton brusque en se retournant vers eux. C'est comme dire à quelqu'un de ne pas penser à un éléphant rose. Et voilà, Rob. J'espère que tu es content.

John savait reconnaître une opportunité quand elle se présentait.

_ Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais je le suis, affirma-t-il en s'avançant dans l'allée centrale.

Tout le monde le dévisagea. John n'avait d'yeux que pour Sherlock, qui se tenait là, les yeux béants de stupéfaction, une expression que John n'avait vu sur son visage que très rarement.

_ Euh, c'est une répétition privée, mon vieux, l'informa Rob.

_ John ! S'étonna Sherlock. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

John vit les autres devenir également bouche bée en réalisant qui il était.

_ Je t'ai suivi.

_ Depuis combien de temps tu nous écoutes ? Demanda Sherlock, rougissant un peu en pensant probablement à ce qu'il avait dit.

_ Depuis le début, répondit John en ravalant sa salive avec difficulté. Tu… tu es incroyable.

Sherlock ne sembla pas entendre cette dernière partie. Il quitta précipitamment son pupitre et remonta l'allée centrale pour aller à sa rencontre. Il s'arrêta timidement à quelques pas de lui, son calme ébranlé par l'apparition soudaine de John.

_ John, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là ou ce que tu as pu entendre, mais quand je disais… je ne pensais pas…

_ Non. Arrête. Ne dis pas que tu ne le pensais pas.

Il fut là à nouveau, ce regard de stupéfaction. John était vaguement conscient des autres qui les regardaient, mais c'était incroyable à quel point il s'en fichait. Sherlock cligna des yeux et son regard tomba à ses pieds.

_ John, articula-t-il, le nom presque perdu dans un hoquet d'incertitude.

Entendre Sherlock si peu sûr de lui et ce qui allait arriver par la suite brisa quelque chose dans le cœur de John, mais cela fit du bien de sentir ce quelque chose s'effondrer. C'était juste en travers du chemin.

Il s'approcha et posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sherlock, le redressant pour voir à nouveau ses yeux.

_ S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu ne le pensais pas.

Les yeux pâles cherchèrent ceux de John.

_ Je le pensais, répondit Sherlock.

John sourit.

_ Bien.

Il attira Sherlock à lui, et l'embrassa. Il n'y réfléchit pas, il ne se demanda pas ce qu'il pouvait donc bien ficher, il le fit juste parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Sherlock se raidit un instant, puis l'embrassa en retour. John sentit la main de Sherlock venir et épouser la forme de sa nuque, son autre bras enveloppant sa taille et le serrant contre lui.

Cela sembla durer une éternité, mais si c'était juste quelques secondes. Sherlock recula et ils se regardèrent un moment. John rit doucement.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je pourrais ne jamais me remettre du choc, mais sinon, oui, murmura Sherlock avec un demi-sourire.

Il se pencha de nouveau et lui donna un rapide nouveau baiser.

_ Tu peux, euh… me présenter tes amis ? Demanda John.

Sherlock se raidit comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir qu'ils étaient là. John jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock : les quatre autres s'étaient rassemblés, faisant comme s'ils discutaient de leurs partitions mais en essayant vraiment de donner l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas furtivement en train de les regarder.

_ S'il le faut, se soumit Sherlock d'un air faussement sévère.

Il se détourna et mena John le long de l'allée, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et les autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, tout sourire.

_ Eh bien, je suppose que les présentations sont inutiles à ce point, mais… Voici John Watson, mon… colocataire, annonça-t-il en butant un peu sur le dernier mot.

Ils saluèrent de la main en disant bonjour.

_ John, voici Anne, Fiona, Rob et Dan.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua John.

_ Enchantés de finalement _te_ rencontrer, le corrigea Fiona. On commençait à se demander si tu n'étais peut-être pas juste un ami imaginaire.

_ Et j'aurais juré qu'il avait dit que vous n'étiez qu'ami, ajouta Anne en clignant de l'œil.

_ Eh bien… C'était le cas, répondit John dont la tête lui tournait un peu.

_ Ça a changé quand ?

_ Oh, ça. C'est difficile à dire, sourit John qui leva les yeux vers Sherlock. Ça remonte à quand, exactement ?

Sherlock parut pensif, mais ses yeux étincelaient.

_ Si je devais faire une estimation, je dirais environs quatre-vingt-dix secondes.

La mâchoire de Fiona en chut.

_ Vous voulez dire… à l'instant… Ce qu'on vient juste de voir…

_ Un moment historique j'en suis sûr, acheva Sherlock d'un ton sec, bien que son bras s'enroulât davantage.

John eut un large sourire, son propre bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de Sherlock, s'autorisant la liberté de céder à l'impulsion de toucher l'homme à qui il avait résisté cent fois au cours de leur amitié.

Rob se racla un peu la gorge avec désapprobation.

_ Je déteste devoir tuer l'ambiance, je veux dire, c'est très joli et tout, mais on est en pleine répétition.

_ Oh, fais pas chier, Rob, protesta Fiona. Il vient de vivre un événement important.

_ Non, c'est bon, intervint John. Je m'incruste.

_ Oui, tu t'incrustes, souffla Sherlock dans son oreille, sa voix grave résonnant dans la tête de John et ses mots anodins chargés de diverses et distrayantes significations.

_ Je devrais m'en aller.

Il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il voulait rester et écouter. Mais il ne voulait pas distraire Sherlock ou déranger le groupe.

_ Tu peux rester et écouter si tu veux, lui dit Rob. La plupart de nos camarades viennent de temps en temps. On va généralement au pub du coin de la rue manger un morceau après les répétitions. Sherlock ne vient jamais, mais tu peux peut-être le convaincre de faire une exception.

_ Je doute l'avoir jamais persuadé de faire quoi que ce soit, plaisanta John avant de lever les yeux sur Sherlock. Continuez. Je vais m'asseoir là en attendant que vous ayez fini, je ne ferai pas un bruit. Nous pourrons, euh… discuter après.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas.

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un petit sourire.

_ Ce sera un peu difficile de me concentrer sur Haendel, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu y arriveras.

Sherlock embrassa John sur la tempe, puis recula et rejoignit le groupe, reprenant sa place au bout à droite. John prit place sur un banc vers le milieu de l'allée et Rob lança la poursuite des répétitions.

John resta assis et écouta alors qu'ils travaillèrent sur la chanson du soldat pendant un long moment, alignant ce qui lui semblait être une liste infiniment longue de réajustements jusqu'à ce que Rob fût satisfait. Ils poursuivirent sur d'autres morceaux, dont la plupart semblaient bien maîtrisés. John regardait Sherlock, littéralement captivé. Son inquiétude sur sa concentration était sans fondement, bien sûr. L'homme avait l'habilité quasi-surnaturelle de pouvoir se focaliser sur une chose en oubliant tout le reste. À un moment, cependant, alors que les femmes en étaient à un passage un peu difficile, Sherlock baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit, un peu timidement. Son expression candide, tel un écolier jetant un regard sur son amoureux, fit sourire John d'une oreille à l'autre, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter et traîner Sherlock à la maison. L'anticipation le saisit au ventre, des papillons volant dans son abdomen à l'idée que plus tard, il embrasserait à nouveau Sherlock, et peut-être ferait d'autres choses avec lui, et peut-être les lui ferait, des choses qu'il passa un certain temps à essayer de ne pas imaginer.

_Pense à eux maintenant, John. Penses-y autant que tu peux._ John Watson resta donc assis dans l'église et regarda droit devant lui et pensa à eux, et les minutes s'envolèrent.

_ Très bien, maintenant, lança finalement Rob alors qu'il était presque huit heures du soir. Haendel.

Il y eut des grognements. John se demanda ce qu'était le morceau de Haendel qu'ils semblaient tous redouter. La minute où la musique commença, il la reconnut. C'était l'hymne du couronnement. Et il devint très vite évident pourquoi ils le redoutaient tant. Il semblait leur demander de chanter à plein poumons de longues et soutenues notes qui demandaient beaucoup d'effort. Ils durent s'arrêter au bout d'un moment quand Dan hésita et perdit le fil, puis Sherlock manqua un signal, puis la voix d'Anne se brisa sur une note aiguë. Ils burent du thé dans des thermos, des pastilles pour la gorge firent leur apparition. John les regarda tous se mettre à la tâche, même Sherlock. En dépit de ses fanfaronnades et de sa nonchalance, il était clair que Sherlock voulait interpréter ce morceau tout aussi bien que les autres, ce qui ne surprenait aucunement John. Peu importe ce que Sherlock faisait, il voulait le faire parfaitement, et démontrer qu'il avait des dons supérieur

Après vingt minutes de travail, ils y parvinrent, et encore une fois avec plus d'assurance. Rob eut un hochement de tête satisfait, et tout le monde se détendit.

_ C'est bon. À jeudi prochain. Nous avons deux autres répétitions et ensuite nous avons la générale avec l'orchestre.

Tout le monde commença à remballer ses partitions et à ranger les pupitres.

_ Toi et ton ami vous venez au pub, alors ? Demanda Dan avec un sourire en coin.

John était divisé. D'un côté, il voulait vraiment savoir comment Sherlock s'était retrouvé impliqué dans tout ça. Mais il voulait _vraiment_ de l'autre avoir l'homme rien que pour lui.

_ Je laisse John en décider, répondit Sherlock.

_ Tu en penses quoi, John ? Demanda Fiona. Envie d'une bière ?

La curiosité l'emporta.

_ D'accord.

.

Ils se rendirent dans un pub quelques rues plus loin. Tout semblait différent pour John. Juste marcher aux côtés de Sherlock, la nouveauté faisait pratiquement vibrer l'air. _J'ai embrassé Sherlock. Embrassé. J'y ai pensé. Jamais fait. L'ai fait maintenant. C'était brillant. Peu pas attendre de le refaire._

_Sherlock m'aime. Il l'a dit. Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il jamais dit ? Combien de temps ça aurait pris si je ne l'avais pas suivi ce soir ?_

_Et comment il s'est retrouvé dans un PUTAIN de groupe de chanteurs d'opéra ?_ En dépit de l'importance personnelle que pouvaient avoir toutes les autres questions, c'était cette dernière qui l'intriguait le plus sur le moment, surtout parce que tout ce qui avait entre lui et Sherlock serait résolu, et donnait déjà l'impression d'avoir été inévitable.

Le pub était tranquille, dans un doux brouhaha de clients. Ils s'avancèrent vers une table dans le fond, John acceptant une pinte alors que Sherlock déclina. À peine eurent-ils pris place que John sentit la main de Sherlock sur sa jambe, confortablement posée sur sa cuisse comme si la place lui était dédiée, et il voulait bien voir que ce n'était pas l'effet que ça faisait. Il croisa les yeux de Sherlock, et il fut de nouveau là, ce demi-sourire timide qui devenait rapidement l'expression sur le visage de Sherlock qui lui plaisait le plus de voir.

_ Alors, on était vraiment curieux à ton sujet, John, commença Anne en arrivant à la table avec un panier de chips. J'imagine que tu devais l'être sur le nôtre.

_ Je ne savais même pas que vous existiez, avoua John. J'avais aucune idée que Sherlock faisait… ça.

Les yeux de tous s'agrandirent de surprise, et Sherlock se tortilla avec gêne sur sa chaise.

_ Quoi, tu ne savais pas ? S'étonna Dan qui pivota pour dévisager Sherlock. Tu n'as jamais dit à ton meilleur pote que tu chantais ? Quoi, tu as honte ?

_ Certainement pas, se défendit Sherlock d'un ton bourru. Je prévoyais de lui dire.

_ Quand ? Voulut savoir John, Et depuis quand tu fais ça, d'ailleurs ?

_ Sherlock est avec nous depuis un an et demi, répondit Rob.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de John de dévisager Sherlock.

_ Tu faisais ça depuis avant qu'on se rencontre ?

_ En effet.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pensais ne pas pouvoir me le dire, bougonna John qui essayait de ne pas laisser le reproche transparaître dans sa voix.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. C'était juste quelque chose que je préférais ne pas partager.

_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si je pouvais chanter comme ça, je n'arrêterais pas d'en parler !

Sherlock resta pensif un moment.

_ Je n'aime pas m'encombrer l'existence avec des… choses sans pertinence. C'en est une que je me suis autorisé à conserver.

Rob grogna.

_ Merci de considérer ma profession comme quelque chose sans pertinence, Sherlock.

_ Ce n'est pas pareil pour toi. Tu as dédié ta vie à la musique. J'ai pensé faire de même à un moment. Mon choix d'y renoncer ne veut pas dire que je désapprouve le tien, expliqua Sherlock.

_ Tu envisageais de devenir musicien ? Demanda John, fasciné.

_ J'ai grandi en jouant du violon. Ma mère nous y a forcé moi et Mycroft. J'y ai pris goût, pas lui. J'ai finalement également étudié le chant, y compris à l'université. Pendant un temps, l'étude de la musique et du chant a satisfait mon désir d'approcher rationnellement l'expression émotionnelle humaine.

Anne éclata de rire.

_ C'est la description de la musique la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais entendue.

_ À la fin, j'ai simplement développé un intérêt pour d'autres sujets. Mais je n'ai jamais entièrement abandonné la musique. Elle est simplement devenue une alternative à mes autres activités.

_ J'ai rencontré Sherlock quand on a fondé le groupe, raconta Rob. On a perdu notre baryton original quand il a pris un boulot aux États-Unis, au Metropolitan Opera. J'avais un mal de dingue à trouver un remplaçant quand Sherlock m'est tombé dans les bras.

Sherlock hocha la tête, amusé.

_ Rob était le voisin de palier d'une femme dont j'aidais Lestrade à élucider le meurtre, expliqua-t-il.

_ La police était en train de me poser des questions à son sujet, poursuivit Rob. Quand ce mec dans un long manteau noir est entré comme un ouragan et a pris la suite. Il a commencé à aboyer des questions, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était «_ jackpot _».

_ Jackpot ? Répéta John.

_ Je pouvais dire qu'il avait été formé comme vocaliste par la façon qu'il avait de respirer et de parler. Et aussi mercantile ça peut paraître, pour la rentabilité du groupe, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui correspondait à certains… critères physiques, on va dire.

_ Il lui fallait quelqu'un de sexy, souffla Fiona _sotto voce_ en se penchant vers John.

_ Donc arrive ce mec qui ressemble à l'un de ces mannequins avant-gardistes et qui parle comme s'il était prêt à chanter « _Largo Al Factotum_ » à tout moment. Je reconnais que j'ai alors complètement oublié ma pauvre voisine.

_ Il m'a plutôt pris par surprise, avoua Sherlock. Je lui demande si sa voisine a déjà eu des chats, et la première chose qu'il me dit est : « _vous pouvez atteindre l'__U__t 1 ?_ » J'étais tellement surpris, tout ce que j'ai pu faire était de lui répondre que oui, je le pouvais.

John rit.

_ Ah, ça explique tout.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Rob en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu lui as fait le coup qu'il fait à tout le monde, Rob. Tu as déduit quelque chose sur lui à partir d'une observation, et tu lui en as mis plein la vue avec. C'est probablement la seule chose que tu pouvais lui dire qui l'aurait intéressé.

_ Il a raison, approuva Sherlock. J'étais suffisamment intrigué pour accepter l'invitation de Rob pour une audition.

_ Il m'a soufflé, il nous a tous soufflé, se souvint Rob sous les hochements de têtes généraux. Il manquait de pratique, mais je savais que je pouvais le remettre en selle en un temps record.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Sa voix s'ajustait si bien avec les nôtres que nous lui avons offert la place sur le champ, même si on a bien vu depuis à quel point c'est un branleur de première, ajouta-t-il en clignant de l'œil.

_ Je dois bien le dire, je… je suis impressionné, souffla John. J'aurais aimé le savoir.

Il enroula ses doigts autour de ceux de Sherlock, qui les lui serra en retour.

_ Eh bien tu le sais, maintenant, conclut Fiona qui saisit Rob par le bras. On devrait chanter quelque chose pour John au concert. On pourrait inclure un morceau supplémentaire. C'est un vétéran, après tout.

_ Oh, non, ce n'est pas…, protesta John.

_ Tu as quoi en tête ? Demanda Rob.

_ Tu as une chanson favorite, John ? Demanda Anne.

_ Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que je…

_ Oui, il en a une, intervint Sherlock. Je suis sûr que vous la connaissez déjà.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, puis chanta la première phrase d'une voix douce et discrète. Dan hocha la tête, souriant, et se joignit à lui pour la seconde phrase.

John resta assis, des frissons lui montant le long du dos alors que tout les cinq chantaient dans une spontanée et pourtant parfaite harmonie, douce et décidément non lyrique, attirant à peine l'attention des autres clients.

.

_You'll take the high road and I'll take the low  
And I'll be in Scotland afore ye  
But me and my true love will never meet again  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks of Loch Lomond._

_._

_Ça_ était sa chanson favorite. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Sherlock le savait. Il l'avait à peine réalisé lui-même.

Aussi discrets étaient-ils, à la fin de la chanson, tout le monde dans le pub les regardait, fasciné par la douce beauté des paroles et des voix. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tout le monde applaudit.

John ne pouvait que regarder le visage de Sherlock, leurs doigts entrelacés posés sur sa jambe, et sut qu'on l'avait laissé pénétrer quelque chose de précieux.

.

Ils quittèrent le pub environs une heure plus tard, au milieu de promesses pour John d'assister au concert à venir et de taquineries pour lui et Sherlock au sujet de leurs prochaines activités nocturnes, dont la pensée fit à nouveau s'envoler dans le ventre de John une nuée de papillons.

Un pâté de maison plus loin, John s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face à son silencieux compagnon.

_ Je t'ai suivi. Je suis désolé si j'ai fait irruption et t'ai fait tout me dire avant que tu ne sois prêt.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

_ Je suis content que tu l'aies fait. Je ne l'ai pas gardé secret parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. C'était dernièrement plus par habitude qu'autre chose, je suppose.

_ Tu es vraiment incroyable à ça, s'émerveilla John. C'est assez… sexy, ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu.

_ Je suis plutôt incapable de savoir à l'avance que tu pourrais ou non trouver sexy, se moqua Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

_ Eh bien, voilà un guide sommaire : si c'est toi qui le fais, c'est sexy.

John rit de lui-même.

_ Écoute-moi ça. Je me couvre de ridicule.

Le regard de Sherlock se fit plus intense.

_ Depuis combien de temps, John ?

John n'eut pas besoin de précisions.

_ Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de le dire. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré ? Depuis ce soir ? Les deux à la fois ?

Il eut un large sourire.

_ Tout ce que je sais est que je suis impatient de m'asseoir au premier rang à ton concert avec les compagnes et les compagnons de tous les autres, et d'être le fier petit-ami.

Sherlock tendit les mains et redressa la veste de John, resserrant son écharpe un peu plus autour du cou.

_ John Watson, dit-il comme s'il aimait prononcer son nom, la voix bougonne. Tu…

Il se racla la gorge, cherchant à recouvrer sa dignité.

_ Moi, quoi ?

_ Toi, j'adore.

Il attira John à lui et l'embrassa, avec patience. John saisit Sherlock par les revers et l'embrassa en retour.

_ Et maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment te ramener à la maison et t'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

_ Je pourrais te laisser faire. Mais seulement si tu chantes encore un peu pour moi.

Sherlock eut un large sourire, et ils reprirent leur chemin le long du trottoir, leurs doigts entrelacés.

_ J'ai toujours trouvé gratifiantes la rigueur et la précision de la performance vocale. Utiliser un instrument aussi organique et subjectif pour atteindre une fréquence et un ton particulier est difficile, et mérite d'être étudié. J'ai cependant découvert quelque de nouveau ce soir, grâce à toi.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ça devient une expérience toute différente quand tu as quelqu'un pour qui chanter.

.

.

.

* * *

**LEXIQUE :**

Autant l'avouer tout de suite, je suis une quiche en musique. À part ma playlist sur mon téléphone et quelques grands airs, mes connaissances musicales avoisinent le zéro absolu. Il m'a donc fallu faire quelques recherches, notamment en ce qui concerne la correspondance entre les systèmes de notation de la tessiture vocale, MadLori utilisant la notation américaine.

— Ut 1 : Le Ut est l'ancien nom latin de la note Do, encore usité en musique. Les voix dites "basse noble" (ou "basse profonde") sont les voix les plus graves du registre lyrique. L'étendue de la voix va du Mi1 au Fa#3. Elle peut descendre jusqu'au Ré ou jusqu'au Ut1 pour les plus graves. Voir Henri Médus ou Cesare Siepi. Traduit "E2" dans la version originale, elle correspond à la note la plus grave des voix de basse.

— Sol 0 (sol "zéro") : très rare, au moins une quinte plus bas que la basse noble. Technique propre et spécifique à la musique orthodoxe russe, c'est la "basse octaviste", avec l'effet impressionnant dit "de pédale d'orgue". Plus grave dans le chant lyrique, ça n'existe pas. Traduit "D2" dans la version originale, c'est une note qui n'existe pas, et que MadLori aura probablement inventée, la note "D" (Ré) la plus grave étant le "D3" commun au ténor, au baryton et à la basse. L'emploi de la note "D2" suggérant donc une basse d'une gravité exceptionnelle, et Rob ayant mentionné ne pas s'être remis d'une note poussée par Sherlock, j'en ai déduit qu'elle était peu commune, d'où le choix du "Sol 0". Si vous avez l'occasion, prêtez-y une oreille, c'est assez impressionnant à entendre.

— "_Cecilia_": chanson écrite par Paul Simon en 1970 et interprétée par le duo Simon &amp; Garfunkel dans l'album _Bridge Over Troubled Water_.

— "_Il Forza Del Destino_" (La Force Du Destin) : opéra tragique en quatre actes de Giuseppe Verdi, prenant place dans l'Espagne du 18ᵉ siècle.

— "_Unchained Melody_": chanson écrite et composée en 1955 par Alex North et Hy Zaret pour le film _Unchained_. Elle fait partie des chansons les plus reprises du 20ᵉ siècle, environs 500 versions en tout autant de langues différentes, notamment par The Righteous Brothers, LeAnn Rimes ou Cindy Lauper.

— "_Les Pêcheurs De Perles_" : opéra en trois actes de Georges Bizet, racontant l'histoire de deux hommes dont l'amitié est mise en péril par leur amour pour la même femme. Le morceau interprété par Dan et Sherlock est intitulé "_Au Fond Du Temple Saint _", probablement l'un des plus célèbres duo ténor/baryton et considéré comme l'un des plus beaux morceaux d'opéra.

— "_Requiem For __A__ Soldier_" : la _chanson du soldat_ de Rob. Musique composée par Michael Kamen pour la mini-série _Band Of Brothers_.

— "_Zadok, Le Prêtre_" (Zadok The Priest) : hymne de couronnement composé par Georg Friedrich Haendel, à partir d'un récit de l'Ancien Testament. Bien que Haendel en ait composé quatre au final, _Zadok le Prêtre_ reste le plus célèbre, chanté lors de chaque cérémonie de couronnement britannique.

— "_Loch Lomond_" : la _chanson favorite_ de John, du groupe The King's Singers.

.

.

.


End file.
